Doubtful Hearts
by RebelStar99
Summary: Sam's getting married, but both She and Danny are depressed. Will the two "lovebirds" bond together again, or will they be apart forever? Warning: DxS, AU, and Phantom Planet Never Happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

Twenty-two year old Danny liked Sam. No, he loved her. He loved her so much, more than his own life and soul. He even thought that he loved her, even more than that crappy boyfriend of hers did. Scratch that, he was now her fiance. Apparently, Sam thought Danny was so clueless that she'd move on. But she couldn't. Some part of her heart told her that she still loved Danny and there was also a chance that he loved her back. _Impossible, _Sam thought. The only one he cares about was Valerie, in her mind. No, she was wrong. Danny had broken up with Valerie when he found out Sam was getting married. And he also knew that he didn't love Valerie. She was just a crush. _I should've listened to Sam back in high school,_ he regretted. Sam pleaded with him, telling him that Valerie was no good and would one day, break his heart. Danny refused to listen to her, so now he learned his lesson. The hard way.

Danny sighed as he wore out his fifteenth punching bag. He tried to take out his anger, stress, and regret on his hard punching bags, but even he was too strong for them. _Sam would freak if she saw them,_ Danny thought dryly. Oh no, he hadn't meant to think about Sam. Tucker entered the room and saw Danny in his troubled state. Tucker's heart went out to him at once. "Dude, please just don't do this to yourself. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Sam still loves you. Just admit your feelings to her. She'll understand."

"She won't", Danny grunted," She probably loves me like a brother now. Not after what I've done to her. It's that James guy who'll marry her tomorrow anyway."

`~:~:~:~:~:

Back at the Manson Mansion, another twenty-two year old was thinking similiar thoughts. Sam Manson had changed since junior year in high school. She grew out her hair mid-back, wore a black t-shirt with a purple broken heart and black stonewashed jeans. She had received some attention from the boys (Dash Baxter especially), but she didn't like it and covered her midriff with a dark gray jacket with chains. Since she thought she had no chance with Danny (he was dating Valerie at that time), she dated a senior named James William. He was Emo and ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Unbeknowst to Sam, he was just using her for her beauty. A fling soon turned into love. But Sam couldn't forget Danny. He was her first love, her best friend, and her first one. Danny had become jealous, but after a background check, he decided that nothing was wrong. But of course, there was a hole in his heart. A hole that couldn't be the person who broke it would be his...

Sam wasn't sure if she should marry James. She did like him, but she didn't think it would turn into love. Besides, she had a sneaking suspicion about had found a red and black skirt at his house before. When she confronted him about it, he denied everything and said that it was a gift for her. She had pretended to "buy" the excuse, but in truth, she wasn't sure if she should trust him in the house alone.

She turned around and walked to her closet to check up on her Goth wedding dress one more time. It was purple with black lace andribbon. It had a corset on the front, and the skirt was a few inches below floor-length. It was very beautiful gown, but somehow, Sam felt unwilling to wear the lovely thing. She felt like she was betraying herself and a certain someone else.

Sam prepared for bed and tried to sleep. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't sleep. When there seemed like no other option left, she cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know that a certain somebody's heart was weeping for her...

**To Be Continued...**

**So, will Sam marry the Emo creep or will she back out of the challenge. Read and Review to find out!**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't been able to update on this story, but don't despair, I'm back, having to fight off that annoying nuisiance called Writer's Block. I'm sure some of you have been through that so please understand. Special thanks to DannySamLover20, who has been the ONLY reviewer for this story. :) You know I Love ya ;). Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE review! It would mean a lot to me, as I like to know the ways in how I can improve. **

Chapter 2

Danny straightened his tie and looked in the full-size mirror. He sure hoped that, at least, he would look presentable at his best friend's wedding. If only he was dressing up for his own wedding! Danny smoothed down his pants and forced a smile. He went down the hall to check on Sam.

Sam was having a hard time with her dress. Sure, she loved it, but she was quite unwilling to wear it. She knew she loved her boyfriend, or maybe she thought she did. Deep down, her thoughts kept on leading her to Danny. She really wished he would love her. It's an unfair world. _Grow up, Sam, and move on. He obviously doesn't love you more than a best friend, a sister. So stop loving him. You're getting married, for Pete's sake. You love James, and you better believe that._ She tried to make herself understand this, but... it was SO hard!

Danny knocked gently on the door, seeking entrance. "Come in," Sam called. She wiped her tears and reapplied her make up. She did not want anybody to see her vurnerable side. It simply would not happen at all.

The door opened to reveal a dressed-up Danny. "Hey", he greeted softly, kissing Sam on the hand. _If only that kiss could be placed on my lips..._ "Hey yourself. What's up, Danny? If you're here to save our friendship forvever, then I'll be honest to tell you that I'll never forget you, and I'll visit often. You can even be there when I have the kids". She laughed bitterly. _Oh why did I have to say that?_ Danny's mouth twisted into a pained smile. "Uh, sure read my mind". The two looked awkwardly into each other's eyes. Then they looked away, unsure to look elsewhere. The door opened to reveal Jazz.

"Hey guys. Ready for the wedding? They're about to start". She threw them both a sympathetic smile. Danny breathed deeply. He would have to face this sooner or later, rather sooner. Sam was getting married, and not to him. _Deal with it, _he thought to himself. He took Sam's arm and led her out of the dressing room.

Centerfield Altar was an old, Jewish synagogue with a touch of Gothic Architecture. Since Sam and James were both uhh... "dark", the synagogue seemed like the perfect place to wed. Now, if only the tension would rise...

The priest took his place under the white canopy and began his speech to marry the couple. Sam was trying her best not to cry, Danny was trying to not look sad, Tucker and Jazz had sympathetic, and not to mention, suspicious looks on their faces, the Fenton parents were confused, and James was smirking.

(A/N: Readers, I do not know how a Jewish wedding goes, so I'm gonna add a Christian twist to it. Sorry) "We are now gathered here to witness the matrimony of Mr. James William and Ms. Samantha Lila Manson."Sam inwardly growled. Since she was 18, she had legally changed her name to her common nickname, Sam. But nobody seemed to like "Sam" as much as Samantha. "Nobody" were her parents, people who hated her, and the other rich, stuckup upper-class people she despised.

Sam looked into her bouquet and sighed. Then, the doors blew open and a shadow stood in the doorway. Everybody gasped as the shadow moved forward to reveal a young woman with dark, yet striking beauty. She pointed dramatically at James and began screaming, "I don't believe this! I thought you loved me more than that, - that hag!" She strode forward and slapped him on the cheek, so hard, that there was a red palm mark.

"I told you to pretend it, not do it for real!" James yelled out. Then, the whole synagogue gasped. James had been pretending and using Sam, just to get his first love back! Sam's eyes began filling with tears. She grabbed James by the shoulders and began to shake him. "You, you cheating skank! How could you! All that we've been through! And I thought you loved me!" She threw her bouquet away and ripped off her veil. She took one wild glance around the room, and ran out the building.

Danny had gotten up in outrage and anger. He snatched James by his throar and prepared to strangle him. He didn't care if the people were watching; he simply had to avenge Sam. "Dude, I'll handle him", said Tucker, "You go after Sam." Danny nodded and took Sam's direction.

Sam looked around the dead garden, then sat on the marble bench. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. Although she seemed devastated and betrayed, deep down, she was relieved. Making sure no one was watching her ('cause everyone knows Sam NEVER cried), she let loose tears of relief.

Danny went intangible. than sat down right next to Sam and said "boo." Sam looked up and hugged Danny, crying a little more. She wipe her eyes and looked at him. "So..." she trailed off. "So, what? That dog will be done for by the end of the day when I get my hands on him." Danny added, "And I never trusted him".

**Dumb ending for the chapter, but its not done yet! Read and review!**


End file.
